Problems associated with growing plants in conventional flower pots, e.g. vegetables, have included a lack of drainage and air circulation below the pot. Poor drainage can promote the accumulation of excess water and prevent roots of the plant from absorbing nutrients. Various plant pots have been developed for optimal plant growing, but further improvements are possible.